Old Pains
by cellopanda14
Summary: A day everyone expects to be normal turns out more painful than most. If only Prussia didn't have to ruin nice things...


Old Pains

He entered in the most obnoxious way possible, slamming the door to Roderich's illustrious mansion wide open. "I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS!" He shouted, standing with one fist in the air and a triumphant grin covering his pale albino face. His blood red eyes were fiery and bright. The usual Gilbert.

I face palmed at his overdone entry, and Roderich sighed and grumbled angrily. "What do you want, Gilbert? I was in the middle of composing a new piece." He wore a look of disgust on his face, but didn't bother to look away from his grand piano and sheet music. Roderich didn't like Gilbert. He wouldn't even give him the time of day. Seeing his handiwork, Gilbert just smirked at the angry glasses-wearing man.

"I don't want anything. I'm bored." He plopped onto the couch lazily and put his hand behind his head. "I figured Elizaveta could keep me company."

"Where are Ludwig and Feliciano?" I asked. I was slightly annoyed with him. He always insisted in making a mess of things, as shown from the vase he shattered while coming inside. I cleaned it up and whacked Gilbert in the back of the head with my frying pan.

"Ouch." He rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Doing Axis stuff. BORING!" He announced, then lying down long ways on the couch putting his feet up, to Roderich's further disgust.

"Francis and Antonio? " I asked, seeing as those two were his best friends and they usually got drunk together around this time of day.

"Francis is being a pervert to Arthur like always, and I think Antonio is trying to get Lovino to wear a dress." Gilbert informed. He always knew what they were up to. They called themselves the Bad Touch Trio, so naturally they were the closest of the nations (aside from the Nordics). I merely sighed.

Roderich started to play the piano again, and I walked over to listen. He played from the beginning. His music flowed smoothly from his prized grand piano. It had the ability to put me in sort of a trance, because I'd be so absorbed in it. I was beautiful, soft, and seemed to caress my ears. I could even close my eyes and let it paint me a picture of what it tried to portray. I always enjoyed listening to Roderich. You can never truly know his thoughts and emotions unless you know his music. I knew it well.

Still hypnotized, I walked off to through away the vase remains. Looking back in Gilbert's directions, I became shocked. He disappeared. He would do anything and everything evil to feed his entertainment appetite. In the Austrian household, that was rummage through old stuff. My old stuff.

"Dammit! Where did you go, you twat?! Gilbert!" I rushed off to find him. I went through every corridor and checked every room. He had to be somewhere. A closet maybe? A guest room? There was only one place I didn't want to find him in; it was the one place I didn't like to find myself in. I sharply turned a corner and froze. He was in that one place. He found all of my memorabilia. My knees shook.

"G-Gilbert….."

He wore a sad smile as he held two items: my old rapier from my war days and my green beret. "You know, I remember the old days Elizaveta. Fighting, going on adventures…." He looked me straight in the eyes. "….why do you try to forget?" his voice seemed to echo in my head. I fell to my knees and hid my face from him to hide my tears.

"Elizaveta?" he came over and kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I'm not positive, but I think Roderich was watching from afar, because the music had stopped. Those memories were intensely painful, and could only accomplish bringing back my battle wounds and scars. The dark days, the blood and violence. The losses. They were too much.

I leaned forward and buried my face in his chest, only poking his stomach with my frying pan this time as he embraced me apologetically. "Stupid idiot. How many times have I told you….." My voice drifted off as it was covered by my quiet sobs.

After a short while of sitting like that, I turned and asked Roderich to take my belongings and to hide them so that I may never see them again. He looked at me with those dark eyes and tried to read my face. I only looked down at the floor to hide my puffy eyes. He took my hand tenderly. His skin was soft. "Of course." He took them from Gilbert and both men stood eye to eye behind me. "If you truly care about her, which I'm sure you do, you will never do that again." Roderich told him coldly. "The only reason I allow you in this house is because she likes to see you. Remember that." Roderich bumped Gilbert's shoulder as he walked past the crimson eyed man. I watched as he left, knowing he over stayed his welcome.

I stood up and collected myself. I am Elizaveta Hedervary. The Powerful Hungary. My days of boyish war are over, but my days of regret must continue.


End file.
